


Prince of Madness

by Sheogorath



Category: The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Gen, Humour, celebration, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the people who worship Sheogorath were to start writing hymns in His honour? I imagine this might be the very first one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm a Christian, but I just couldn't resist. If God was really _that_ cheesed off by my song though, I'm sure He'd have struck me down by now.

# Prince of Madness.

I danced in the servers where Mundus was begun  
And I danced on its moons and around Oblivion  
I came from Bethesda and I danced upon Nirn  
For My favours some folks do yearn

Dance then, wherever you may be  
I am the Prince of Madness, laughed He  
And I'll lead you all, whoever you may be  
I'll lead you all down the Golden Road, laughed He

I danced for the Nine, for My guards to see  
But they would not dance and they wouldn't follow Me  
I danced for Haskill and Pelagius  
And now millions hit the floor with us

Dance then, wherever you may be  
I am the Prince of Madness, laughed He  
And I'll lead you all, whoever you may be  
I'll lead you all down the Golden Road, laughed He

I danced throughout Sun's Dawn until folk were lame  
The Temple primates said it was a shame  
They censured Me, saying that I was bad  
But I won't care once they've all gone mad

Dance then, wherever you may be  
I am the Prince of Madness, laughed He  
And I'll lead you all, whoever you may be  
I'll lead you all down the Golden Road, laughed He

I danced in the Greymarch when My world turned black  
It's hard to dance with Jyggalag at your back  
The Priests of Arden-Sul both thought I was gone  
But I beat Order back and the dance goes on

Dance then, wherever you may be  
I am the Prince of Madness, laughed He  
And I'll lead you all, whoever you may be  
I'll lead you all down the Golden Road, laughed He

The Greymarch ended and I leapt up high  
Insanity will never, ever die  
It lives in you when you live in Me  
And I am the Prince of Madness, laughed He

Dance then, wherever you may be  
I am the Prince of Madness, laughed He  
And I'll lead you all, whoever you may be  
I'll lead you all down the Golden Road, laughed He

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'Lord of the Dance'; Copyright © 1967 Sydney Carter. All rights reserved.)


End file.
